1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a separator to partition solid particles in a hydrous slurry or pulp into two or more fractions containing particles of different size and density and particularly to pre-separation methods and apparatus.
2. Relevant Art
Many sizing and classifying methods employ gravity of solid material in a hydrous slurry with an incoming feed containing the material encountering an upward water flow. The variation in size and/or density will result in heavier particles falling to a lower level and lighter particles being uplifted to an overflow level thus affecting the desired separation.
What is desired in such separator technology is the prevention of excessive turbulence that “short circuits” incoming feed into the overflow level. Also desired is a pre-separator to function as a preclassifier for greater control of the density differences of the upper and lower levels to provide for improved separation.